


Peces en otro mar

by AlAlba



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAlba/pseuds/AlAlba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día del cumpleaños de Haru, segundo curso en Tokio. </p><p>Intenté tenerlo para el 30 de junio, pero no pudo ser. Lo he terminado como he podido, de ahí que sea más un boceto de fic que otra cosa :,) ¡Gracias por leerlo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peces en otro mar

A las siete de la tarde, cuando terminó el entrenamiento, aún no se había puesto el sol. Catorce horas de calor abrasador hacían humear cada uno de los rincones de Tokio. Las calles, sus habitantes desprendían vapor y empañaban las ventanillas del tren. En días como aquel, el aire acondicionado se quedaba siempre corto.  
Haruka se revolvía en su camiseta, incómodo. Aún llevaba el pelo mojado de la ducha, pero ya había empezado a sudar dentro de aquel vagón cuajado de viajeros, apretujados como sardinas en lata. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de desnudarse, de salir de allí. De correr en busca de una manguera, de una fuente, un cubo de agua, lo que fuera. Tragó saliva e intentó aguantar hasta que las puertas del vagón se abrieron.  
Fuera del tren la cosa no andaba mucho mejor. El calor, pegajoso y denso, junto con la marabunta de viajeros que salía del tren, lo golpearon como una ola. Tokio era un mar de gente. Un mar que lo arrastraba, rugiendo, hasta escupirlo fuera de la estación, como quien lo deja varado en una playa. Se había quedado sediento y si fuerzas, pero echó a correr hasta alcanzar la puerta de su apartamento. En un gesto rápido, se deshizo de la ropa en el zaguán y, sin tomar aliento, fue a meterse en la bañera.  
Dejó que la ciudad se disolviera en el agua.

 

\- ¿Haru...? Con permisooo.  
Bajo la superficie, oyó la voz melosa que lo llamaba y trató de incorporarse. Su cuerpo se resistía a salir de la bañera.  
\- Haru... Otra vez te has dejado la puerta abierta. - Makoto suspiró nada más entrar al cuarto de baño.  
\- Qué más da. - Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su amigo le había hecho la misma advertencia en aquel año largo que llevaban viviendo en Tokio. Makoto negó con la cabeza, como hacía siempre, y se acercó hasta él para ofrecerle la mano.  
\- ¿No tienes hambre? - Los ojos iluminados de Makoto decían "dime que sí". Haruka suspiró y trató de incorporarse, resignado, con la ayuda de su amigo. Una vez cumplido su cometido, se dirigió a la cocina para dejar allí un par de bolsas. - Mi madre nos ha mandado conservas.  
Olía bien. Alguien, en alguna parte del edificio, estaba haciendo la cena. A Haruka, los exigentes entrenamientos a los que estaba sometido le daban un hambre atroz, y esa era una sensación a la que no se terminaba de acostumbrar. Le hacía sentir vulnerable. A veces, hasta le sonaban las tripas. De saberlo, Rin se reiría de él. Se puso de mal humor sólo con pensarlo. Salió de la bañera, se secó, y salió en busca de un delantal para preparar algo de comer.  
Pero para su sorpresa, Makoto se había puesto al mando de los fogones.  
\- Makoto...  
Lo cierto es, aunque pareciera mentira, después de todo ese tiempo viviendo solo Makoto había empezado a apañárselas en la cocina. Sólo sabía hacer dos o tres platos que, aunque no eran nada apetitosos a la vista, se podían comer. Pero en casa de Haruka, siempre cocinaba él. Era una norma no escrita, un acuerdo tácito entre los dos. Se sintió un poco traicionado.  
\- Ah. ¡Y-yo me ocupo... hoy! - Con la última palabra, las orejas de Makoto se tiñeron de un rojo escarlata. Haruka, algo perplejo, se fijó en las bolsas que había traído. No sólo contenían las conservas de su madre, se había pasado expresamente por el supermercado. - Es tu cumpleaños. - Añadió, mirándolo fugazmente de reojo. Haruka apartó la vista también, con sentimientos encontrados.  
\- Tonto, la mitad de lo que has comprado ya lo tengo en ca...  
Pero no le dio tiempo a enfadarse. Un humo negro comenzaba a ascender desde la sartén. Olía a quemado. A caballa quemada.  
\- ¡Makoto!  
Haruka giró el mando de la cocina y retiró la caballa chamuscada en un visto y no visto. Mientras, el cocinero intentaba asimilar qué había pasado.  
\- ¿Eh? Pero si ya había apagado la caballa, ¿cómo...? - Con el delantal de Haruka, que le estaba un poco pequeño, y esa expresión de desconcierto en la cara, Makoto parecía un elefante en una cacharrería. Al mirarle, Haruka tuvo que esconder una sonrisa. Se sentía aliviado de que, a pesar de todo, necesitara su ayuda.  
\- No habías apagado la caballa, lo que has apagado es ese cazo de agua. - Haruka disolvió el preparado de sopa de miso en el agua aún caliente, mientras se hacía cargo de todo con presteza.  
\- Pero Haru... Déjame terminar. Llevo una semana ensayando. - Protestó Makoto.  
\- Perdón. - Se sintió algo culpable. Tener a Makoto cocinando para él no es que le desagradara, sino que le hacía sentir... incómodo. - Si en cada ensayo la caballa ha acabado igual, te habría salido más barato regalarme algo que no fuera una comida. - Suspiró por todo ese pescado sacrificado a cambio del intento de una cena de cumpleaños.  
\- No seas malo. - Makoto siguió cocinando, sin hacer caso. Cortaba verdura despacio, con la manaza izquierda recogida en una garra de gato. Haruka lo observó, satisfecho.  
Luego, fue a sacar el té de cebada del frigorífico.

 

El hielo tintineaba en los vasos, resquebrajándose bajo el calor de finales de junio. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y dieron las gracias. Bajo la atenta mirada de Makoto, Haruka se dispuso a dar cuenta de la caballa chamuscada.  
\- Con todo lo que había practicado... - Makoto miraba apenado hacia su plato, con los palillos aún en el aire.  
\- La caballa chamuscada también es una delicia.  
Makoto ahogo una carcajada. - Mentiroso.- Dijo.  
Haruka se llevó un bocado del malogrado pescado a los labios. En realidad, no estaba tan mal. Makoto había sabido compensar los sabores con la salsa, que estaba riquísima, y eso, inesperadamente, le hizo sentir una punzada de orgullo. Miro a su lado para decírselo, sin palabras. Al comprender, el rostro de Makoto se iluminó en una gran sonrisa. Él también comenzó a devorar su ración con apetito.  
\- ¡¡Sí que está rica!!  
Los dos siguieron cenando, felices, mientras a Haruka, el estruendo sordo de una puerta al cerrase, alguna sirena en la distancia, o voces más allá de las puertas, le hacía echar de menos Iwatobi. Aunque era distinto cuando Makoto estaba allí. Mientras le contaba sus anécdotas del día a día, esa opresión que sentía a su alrededor, desaparecía. La ciudad se echaba a dormir, y el murmullo nocturno del mar de Tokio, se convertía en un arrullo. Le gustaba nadar con Makoto en él.  
\- Haru... ¿te importa si me quedo esta noche?  
\- No. - Le respondió, suave, sin mirarlo.  
Espero a terminar el último bocado del plato para darle las gracias.


End file.
